


It's A wonderful night

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dom Mick Rory, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, OT3, Sub Barry Allen, Sub Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: It starts with a word, Mick can't help but feel a little excited.





	It's A wonderful night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofourkingsaredead (Skulls_and_Webs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/gifts).



“Yes  _ Daddy. _ ” Barry spits the words out, hands tied behind his back as he kneels in front of Mick, Len by his side. He risks a glance, Len’s eyes are popped open, lust flows through them as he first looks at Barry and then back to Mick who's cock had now grown to full length. Mick smiles, walking towards Barry. He drops to a crouch, placing a hand under Barry's chin and tilting his head up just a bit so that he could get a better look at his new boy. 

 

“What did you call me?” Mick's voice is low, gruff and filled with excitement. 

 

“I called you---" Barry shakes his head, trying to forget it now because he thinks that maybe he's made a mistake now. “nothing, forget it.” 

 

“But no. I don't want to forget red. You called me  _ Daddy.  _ Only Snart has called me that.” Mick looks over at Len, icy blue eyes are focused on Mick now, a glint of happiness in his eyes. “did my boy tell you about that? Thought that if I heard the prettiest thing say those words then I would fuck the both of you? Give you something you haven't earned yet? Tell me Snart, have you and Red earned the right to my cock? Do you think you can have it and there wouldn't be any problems with it? Tell me?” 

 

Mick stands up, pulling both Len and Barry with him, he gives Len a kiss; bruising and crushing. Almost to the point Len is sure that he can taste blood on his lips. The kiss he gives Barry is different, this one is more passionate, sweet and he runs a hand through Barry's hair as he does so. 

 

“Maybe….” Mick pulls back from Barry. “just maybe the both of you can have it tonight. Give daddy what he needs right?” 

 

Barry and Len nod quickly. 

 

“Anything you want.” Len grins. “just let us know and we will do anything for you  _ daddy _ .” 

 

“Fuck.” Mick grits out, placing a hand on the back of Len's neck and the other on Barry's. “color?” 

 

“Blue.” Len smiles. 

 

“Red, though I think I should change mine. Red means stop and that's definitely something I don't want to do.” 

 

Mick nods. “Fine. What color do you want to use?” 

 

“I can always just go with Scarlet. That is what Lenny always calls me anyway.” 

 

Mick rolls his eyes. “Scarlet it is then. Do you wanna get started of keep bickering?” 

 

Both men shake their heads, they wanted to get started quickly. 

 

“What do you want us to do for you?” Barry and Len speak in unison. Mick loved when they did that, made him more hard if that was even possible. 

 

“I want to skip the foreplay. We did enough of that all day. I want to feel Baby's ass clenching around my cock while I eat you out, you alright with that?” 

 

Barry nods, wanting to move his hands from behind his back and tug at his dick. He loved when Mick called him baby, it always sent a wave of pleasure through his body that excited him beyond belief. 

 

Instead, he felt Len move towards him and wrap a hand around his erection, stroking him as they walked towards the bed. 

 

Mick plops on his back, moving until his head is resting against the headboard. Len drops his hand from Barry, earning him a moan and those puppy dog eyes but that's quickly replaced when both men end up on either side of Mick, Len placing himself over Mick's face,  facing Barry and Barry planting himself on Mick's cock.

 

Mick tilts his head at the sudden sensation. No matter how many times he's fucked Barry, it always feels like the first time. Mick opens his mouth, wrapping both his hands on Len’s waist. 

 

“Remember Barry, Don't overdo it, I don't need him biting my ass while in the throes of passion from your tight ass.” 

 

Barry shakes his head, he begins to move around Mick, planting his hands on Mick's chest. 

 

Barry laughs, shortly after starting when he can hear the muffled sound of Mick's moans followed by the thrusting of his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Barry. 

 

Barry stares ahead, Len was making eye contact with him. Whispering words of encouragement. 

 

“I know you can do better than that Baby. Come on. Fuck him as though your life depended on it. Rotate your hips, that's it. God look at you. So beautiful. I bet you want to be--- ah! Fuck! Mick. You didn't tell me you were doing that.” 

 

Barry can see clearly, Mick had moved Len slightly, inserting two fingers into him. He pushes Len up a little to speak. 

 

Sometimes Barry forgets how strong Mick is, forgets that the strength Mick has, he can fuck him beyond belief. 

 

“Stop telling him what to do. Only I get to do that.” 

 

Len bites his lower lip. Tilting his head back, he closes his eyes. 

 

Mick continues with Len, pushing him forward a bit, and begins fingering the man instead. 

 

Barry moves forward to press a kiss to Len’s lips. 

 

“Barry, use your speed.” Len whispers. “fuck him good enough, hard enough. God, make him come so hard that he sees stars.” 

 

Barry shakes his head, speeding up and tapping into his powers. The sudden change causes Mick to stop, he pushes Len off of him and stares at Barry. 

 

“Kid. What the fuck.” Mick reaches out for Len, reaching for his cock and stroking him, matching his pace with Barry's. 

 

Barry gives one final jump, Mick shivers a little, thrusting up into Barry before Barry can fill himself filled with come. Len’s hand reaches out quickly to grab a hold of Barry's cock. He gives them a few tugs. Barry leans forward more, coming into Len’s hand. 

 

He looks to the side, Len is shaking as well, his own cock leaking come over Mick's hand. 

 

Mick pulls his hand back, licking at the substance on his hand and nods to Barry to move. 

 

The three men are all spread out on the bed, coming down from their blissful state. 

 

“We should do that again.” Len says. “this time I wanna ride you Mick.” 

 

Mick nods. “Give me an hour. We'll go again.” 

 


End file.
